Ramper sous ma peau
by meandcanada
Summary: Crawl under my skin' People aren't perfect and if we were who would be able to defeat us? Even Superman has his own weakness. Flames and critisim accepted!
1. Disgusting

A/N: I don't own anything. If I did then I would be rich but I'm not sorry.

This is about rape a pretty serious issue so read at your own risk.

The main song I wrote this song to was Emergency by Paramore just incase someone wants to know my inspiration and I know this isn't very original but I wanted to see what I could do.

Disgusting

Bella's Point Of View

I smelt the thousandth round of rain before it came. I was down in La push with Mike, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Tyler, and almost everyone from school except for the Cullen's. Well, Carlisle was down here to check up on Jacob but he was seconds away from leaving. Somehow Edward trusted Jacob enough to let be there alone with Jacob leaning all over me being so protective. We were surrounding the huge bonfire and Carlisle was checking up on Jacob's side. Soon Carlisle left with a wave and a handshake from all of the boys for helping Jacob. The fight helped the La push boys to trust the Cullens but not enough to let them all come down on they're land. Only one or two could come with Carlisle to see how they're fighting buddy was. Soon Quil was dancing with Emily around the fire and though she pretended to be mad I could tell she really didn't mind. Emily was with her boys and anything that happened she didn't mind. I didn't mind watching them dance untill Jacob pulled me up and started dancing with Quil. Even though I didn't want to I was laughing with Emily. Soon me and Jacob stopped and strayed away from the pack.

"Hey, I'll be back okay?"Jacob said looking into my eyes uncertainly.

"I'll be fine, Jake. Remeber I run with Vampires and Werewolves I think I should be pretty much unfased by whatever shall come." I laughed out not really believing that he didn't trust that I'd be fine.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Fine by me I'll wait right here." I replied.

I watched him untill he got too far in the woods. I sighed and leaned against the tree Jacob left me at. Someone came up and put they're hand around my mouth. At first I thought it was someone trying to joke around. But when an unfamiliar voice sounded above my head I got timid and tried fighting back to scream. The hand was like a human's sweaty and shaking. I tried clawing at his hand but I didn't seem to hurt him even though I had just bitten my nails before Jacob and I started dancing. I tried screaming and biting into his hand but he slapped me. I sounded a scream when he hit me but nobody must of heard. His longish nails left imprints as he grasped my waist and I let out another scream that was lost in the forest.

"HELP! PLEASE!" I shouted into the forest.

"Shut the hell up. Somebody will hear you." The voice said.

"That's the point, get off me!" I shouted again towards his face. Suddenly his lips crashed into mine and his tounge tried prying it's way through my mouth when it finally got in I bit down biting as hard as I could.

"Ouch you bitch!" He yelled and hit me to were my head hit the tree and everything went black.

Jacob's POV

I heard Bella scream but I wasn't sure what she was screaming about. Worry caressed my features but I was too busy talking to Sam about my health that I couldn't really concentrate on what she was saying. The last scream was all I needed to run back down to where I had left my beautiful Bella. When I reached to where I left her I almost immeadaitly transformed into my wolf form. There was a guy raping MY Bella. She seemed unconscious at the time but when I walked over to them she seemed to wake up and try fighting. I threw him off of her and was ready to kill him when Sam touched my shoulder and shook his head. I glared and went for the guy but Quil and Embry stood in the way. I heard Bella sobbing and that made it hard not to transform and kill the bastard who dared taking advantage of Bella.

I heard Emily, Angela, and Jessica try to soothe her with the words they thought would help.

"Call the Cullen's someone." When nobody moved I yelled it again and everyone scrambled looking for a phone not willing to piss me off more than I already was. I whispered to Sam that I was going to meet them at the border and picked up the naked Bella who tried to cover herself with clothes. Emily gave her a large shirt that was meant for one of us. I carried Bella away while Quil started to scare the guy who decided that he was done and tried to run. I met Edward at the border with everyone from his family. Bella cried and tried hiding herself. I passed her over with her torn clothes and watched them go.

Bella's POV again

I woke up to a guy going in and out of me ripping me to shreds peice by piece. I tried fighting him off but it was no use. Eventually Jacob came and tore the guy away from me. I crawled to my clothes, tried putting them on, and cried. Emily came along with Angela and Jessica but I was crying too hard to really hear what they were saying. Jacob picked me up and Emily put a dark black shirt on me. I was crying too hard to know what was happening but soon I found comfort in cool arms even though I felt so disgusting to even be in his arms. Cool fingers probed around me but all I wanted to do was sleep. The tears were taking a toll and I found my eyelids slowly drifting down letting the last of my tears to fall and crawl down my face. The blazing red sun was the last thing I saw before I slipped into a neverending black.

When I woke, I woke to the soft mummers of two people. I didn't realize who they were until I opened my eyes and saw Charlie and Esme watching me intently. I broke down crying when everything came back to my memory. Esme's cool hands tried to make time turn back but they couldn't. The person didn't really steal from me... he stole from Edward. Soon I couldn't breath, I was hyperventilating my self back into oblivion. Edward's calm melodic voice sounded but I shyed away feeling my skin crawl from the bug the guy left. And even though I wanted to run into his arms I couldn't it just wasn't fair for him to hold something as sick as me.

A/N: Rape is a serious issue get help when you can if you are raped. I don't know if I'll write another chapter I guess thats up to anyone who wants to read.


	2. Brighter then anyone else

A/N:I don't own anything.

I wrote this with Paramore's Brighter.

And in the next chapter I'll do the Cullen's point of view and its going to be before the rape and during and after.

Brighter Then Anyone

Charlie's POV

I never seen my Bella shy away from Edward, never. She was always running into his arms. I don't know what changed. I didn't really want to talk to her about it, that isn't what I do. I sat back for most of her young years and as much as I watch her now I don't know if she'll heal from this like she did with Jacob when Edward left even though she has everything she could ever want here. It wasn't really our business to watch in her sleep but she looked peaceful. Calm before the storm they say. When she looked at Me and Esme's broken faces she burst into tears. Not sure what to do I went down and called Renee. Bella would've been proud I hadn't called Renee when Bella first got home broken and nearly naked in Edward's arms. I looked at his face and he looked like he wanted to cry but just wouldn't because of how peaceful she was. When I came down Edward ran past me to Bella I didn't really mind if he was here constantly if thats what heals MY Bella then that's what I'll take. My Bella is more important then my old-fashioned ways. I called Renee and then felt so stupid. She insisted that Bella goes down to Jacksonville. I tried negotiating with her but Bella came down the stairs with Esme and tried dodging Edward's every attempt to touching her. She sat down and Edward went to make her breakfast. Out of nowhere Bella burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Is that Mom?" Bella said through her tears.

"Is that Bella let me talk to her." Renee said into my ear. I passed Bella the phone and waited for them to talk.

"Mom I'm not going to Jacksonville. I don't care. I'm not leaving anyone here. No I don't want to go. Mom let me make my own decsions. It's my life and this is my mistake let me deal with it." Bella passed the phone back to me and as much as she looked disgusted she went and hugged Edward's back holding for her dear life making sure she couldn't leave. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. The doorbell rang and Bella answered it bringing in Alice and Angela. When Angela hugged her it looked like her walls that she had built up was lost and she cried into Angela's arms. Alice strayed away and got closer to Esme.

"Do you mind if Emmett and Rosalie come do you?" Alice asked projecting the question to me and Bella. I shook my head and started to leave to Billy's I had to talk to Billy I wasn't ready for this. I kissed the top of the brown that wasn't hiding in Angela's shoulder and left.

Bella's POV

I tried getting away from Edward but he eventually caught up with my slow movements and started crying with me. Of course no tears came but he was dry sobbing. And even though most of my body ached I almost felt well. I wanted to talk to someone but when I opened my mouth they dodged it by walking down the stairs. Even though the imbrace in my room felt good I still tried dodging him trying to make him notice the filth of my skin. I wanted to take a shower to get rid of the fiilth but I don't know if any rape kits were done while I was asleep. I sat down and my body screamed to me and reminded why I hurt so badly. I broke down and Esme tried to help me but her attempt was futile. Charlie was on the phone and he seemed like he was arguing.

"Is that Mom?" I said trying to sober up. Charlie passed me the phone and I was swept into the caring voice of my mother. The sizzling of the pan of whatever Edward was making was my relief system.

"Bella you are comming down here now and if you don't your going to rot into your own skin. We have to get you away so Charlie can get the guy it was the guy's fault. You are comming down here this weekend." Renee rambled into my ear.

I burst and said, "Mom I'm not going to Jacksonville. I don't care. I'm not leaving anyone here. No I don't want to go. Mom let me make my own decisions. It's my life and this is my mistake so let me deal with it."

I passed the phone to back to Charlie and walked over to Edward. I hugged his back.

"Edward I feel so gross. But I do love you." I let go and kissed his cheek and left planning to get dressed or something of the sorts. The doorbell rang while I was in the hall so I went and opened it. Alice in her pixie like way skipped past me avoiding me. But Angela was wide open with a hug. I hugged her and everything that I had built up fell again but at least someone was here to comfort me. I felt someone kiss my head after Alice asked something and walk out the door. The doorbell rang again and I opened the door up after I let go of Angela. Emmett gracefully strolled past me and Rosalie looked at me as though nothing happened to me.

I followed Angela into the kitchen where my breakfast that Edward made was waiting for me. When there was no room to sit I went for the counter but Edward pulled me onto his lap. I blushed when everyone was looking at me and like on a cue everyone looked away and started they're own conversation. I tried not listening to them but I couldn't help but hear they're cheerful voices. While I was drowning in sadness everyone else was floating with the sun on they're faces. If I could choose five people I could be with at the moment it would be Edward, Jasper, Angela, Rosalie, and Jacob. I would have Jasper so he could make me happy like everyone else and Rosalie so I could talk to someone who understood what I was going through. After I finished my food I leaned back into Edward who was talking to Emmett. When I leaned back he kissed my hair and stroked my hair calming me better than Jasper ever could.

A/N:I hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	3. Help fixing whats broken

Disclaimer: I only own James and obviously its not Victoria's James.

I wrote this chapter to Broken by Seether and Amy lee

Help Fixing What's Broken

During the rape

Edward's POV

I was in my room laying on my side of MY Bella's bed snuffing in as much of her scent as I could muster. My stereo blasted the Linkin Park CD that we both have. I layed in the bed the covers off and closed my eyes. My Bella's eyes were staring right at me warm and loving like they always are. Then a floating vision from Alice crashed into my head of My beautiful Bella being raped by a random guy. And from the dark green leaves on the trees I knew exactly where it was going to happen. I jumped up feeling a vibration in my pocket. I answered and it was a guilt ridden Emily from what I thought and she proved that my Bella was raped. At first the thousand pound car crushed my lungs making no difference to me but would to a human.

I ran to the border before everyone else did and they came with a car. Soon I found the russet skined man who was holding my Bella with a black shirt that reached her knees. She seemed to cry harder when she saw us but she seemed to melt in my arms when Jacob passed her over. It tore me apart to look at her torn and naked. In the car Bella fell asleep and Carlisle did the rape kit to present to Charlie when we got to the house.

A couple of days after the rape

Bella's POV

I was curled up in a little ball on my bed. I could still feel the guy pulsing inside of me. I could feel his humid breath on my skin. I could hear his moaning in my ear. I could feel him making me bleed even more everytime he slammed into me. I could feel his salty sweat drench wherever our bodies seemed to meet. I could hear his haunting whisper.

"I'm in control now bitch. James is in control now bitch."

Cool arms surrounded me making me forget about the man known as Joseph and remebering my groom-to-be who was holding me. He layed on his back and I rolled over onto his stomach. Edward layed his arms lightly around my waist holding me close. I breathed in his scent while I rested my head on his chest. The world slipped from my mind and it was just us two. I leaned up and kissed him lightly and all of the pain that consumed me exploded off when I kissed him harder. Edward rolled us over so he was on top. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Suddenly the dark haired man popped into my head. I thrashed under Edward and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Bella I should have been in more control than that." Edward said leaving. I grabbed his hand making sure he didn't leave me.

"Edward it's not your fault its mine I shouldn't have done that knowing how breakable I am now."

"I gotta go now my families going hunting see you later Bells."

"Edward..." I started but he was already gone. I groaned and threw my head back on the pillow. The door bell rang and I tripped down the stairs.

A/N:Sorry its short I had a brain shortage.


	4. Monsters

A/N:I don't own anything

its short again I know but I have so much homework.

I wrote this to America's next top model, Meg and Dia, Three doors down, Shinedown, and P.O.D.

Monsters

Bella's POV

I went to the doorbell expecting someone who hasn't given me they're apologies. I sighed unlocking all of the locks and taking my time. I opened the door half way in a daze. Soon I was staring straight into who I hated most for making everything change. I yelped and tried slamming the door. His foot caught the door so I backed up as the door slammed open.

"What... How did you find where I live?" I managed to choke out.

"It's a small town Bella, you can find anyone. And if your wondering how I know your name I heard Jacob say it." He said grinning like a lion hunting it's prey.

I backed up fear constricting everything I wanted to say. I tripped and hit my head on the linoleum and I screamed when he pounced. His body slammed into mine squishing me into the floor. I struggled kicking him off and crawling to the phone. He grabbed my foot before I got out of his reach and slid me under his body. I punched his chest almost aiming for his face.

"I like it when you fight back it's much more... I don't know acheveing when I finally win." James whispered into my ear his mouth moistened parts of my ear. He ripped open my shirt and nipped everywhere that wasn't covered by my bra which he soon disposed of. I screamed just because I wanted someone to hear me. James somehow took off all of his clothes and he was working on mine when he was thrown into a wall. Edward pinned him to the wall while Alice and Rosalie ran to me with clothes in they're hands.

Edward growled constricting air getting to James' lungs. James clutched Edward's pale skin not caring how cold it was. Alice and Rosalie fought to put on a shirt for me because I wouldn't uncross my arms.

"Edward stop it he can't breathe." I cried out. Edward turned towards me and dropped James. Edward lifted me so my feet were on the ground.

"Your not going to tell me you like him cause I'd be damned." He said glaring. I did the most irrational thing I could do and I got mad and glared back.

"I thought you already were." I growled. "And why in Hell would I like the guy who made everybody run from me because I wanted to talk to someone."

"You make it sound like you were neglected." Edward hissed back and James took the opportunity to run out the door while Rosalie and Alice stared in awe at us fighting.

"Well you know when your fiance runs out on you, he's obviously afraid of something." I yelled back.

"I'm not afraid to talk to you. What's so scary about a human woman?"

"I don't know why don't you ask yourself you'd know because you've had plenty of encounters of being afraid of a human girl and your practically fearless." I said countering his weaknesses.

"You make yourself sound like your a big scary monster when your not."

"Well I'm not the only one in this house right now!"

My face was flushed red and my eyes prickled with my angry tears.

"Why are you crying now?" Edward yelled.

"You make it sound like I cry all the time." I yelled back while tears ran slowly down my face.

"Edward, Bella shut up nobody cares about who's crying and what not. Bella get over the fact that you got raped nobody cares anymore. Edward just tell her she'll understand what's going on. Good-bye" Rosalie said walking out of the door.

"What do you need to tell me Edward?" I asked my voiced changed instantly into concern.

What does Edward have to tell Bella???? Find out next time.

I hate highschool soo much homework and I still have not including this year three more years!!! UGH don't do homework unless you absolutely have too.


	5. Innocence

A/N: I don't own anything.

I know that I made Rosalie a real bitch but she's got a reason and part of it is because even though everyone's avoiding Bella everyone's really worried about Bella.

Yay! I'm not the only freshman in this place!!!!

I wrote this with Amazing by blue october, Brighter by Paramore, Why and Innocence by Avril Lavigne, and Stand in the Rain by Superchick.

Innocence

Rosalie's POV

I felt bad for Bella I really did and though I seemed like a real bitch someone had to say it. Part of me hated the fact that she was getting all of the attention but part of me understood what she was going through and felt bad that Edward had told us to back off until she healed more. I couldn't help watching them argue over something so stupid that didn't even matter. Edward had a secret of his own that Bella didn't know about and I really couldn't just sit back and watch them tear each other at they're weakest points.My little outburst was part hate and part concern for the both of them. What I said to Bella was really messed up but it was true she had to get over it even if it was a couple of days. I knew that the only reason I got over mine was because I got to kill the men that did it to me. And I lied to Bella when I said nobody cared anymore because everybody cared.

Bella's POV

Edward fought for words that stuck in his throat. His mouth, like a dead fish, gapped. Alice stood there eyes wide in shock at what had happened. I stood there expectantly suddenly agrivated that he wouldn't give me an answer.

"Well fish boy what do you need to tell me? Because unlike you I don't have all day."

"I'll tell you later." Edward finally managed to choke out.

"No. You'll tell now or never okay? Catch the drift?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I'll tell you later!" Edward growled out.

"Fine! Alice pass me the phone I need to call someone."

"Angela's not home." Alice said as she gaurded the phone.

"Well I'll go alone then."

"Like Hell you will." Edward yelled at me.

"Like Hell I won't." I yelled back.

"Bella you are not going alone look at the last time you went alone."

"Jeez, Thats nothing compared to what I've been through."

"You were almost raped."

"Yeah but I have been now and you just don't give a damn though do you?"

"I do but maybe Mike Newton cares more."

"Maybe he does and I bet you he would show more sympathy than you do."

"Are you saying that I don't have sympathy?"

"No I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying you have no sympathy for me."

"Do you want everyone to just fall over and stop they're lifes just for you?"

"No! I want you to talk to me. I don't care about what! Just talk and not fight!"

"Well your not going alone."

"Do you wanna come with then?"

What's he going to say???? I don't know ask him... I might not write for a while because of school and homework!!! Ugh Homework what a pain whats the point anyway?


	6. Always

A/N:I don't own anything

Sorry homework and school what crappy things to go through

I for got what I wrote this with so I think that'll be fine for today

Always

Alice's POV

I watched as it fell before me. The world was going insane and here I was the only sane person. Bella's pent up anger got the better of her and Edward's well kept secret was unfolding before he could think about explaining it and Rosalie's jelousy got the better of her too. I was the only one who didn't have anything to say. So I watched as Edward and Bella tore eachother apart. None of this was planned and I had nothing to expect.

Edward's POV

Blood red shot past my eyes as I tore the 'James' kid off of my Bella. I pinned him against the wall suffocating him. Bella burst and I never realized how mad I was until then. We shot back glares and hateful words untill Rosalie burst about my secret. I shudder to even think about my secret. When Bella asked me to go to Port Angeles I was partly surprised after everything that had happened she still seemed to care about my feelings.

Bella's POV

I wasn't making sence to my self. One minute I was blowing up on the man I love most and next I was asking him to come with me to Port Angeles. On the ride everything was quiet except for the mild roars of the music we were listening to. We were watching a random movie that I didn't care about and my thoughts suddenly strayed to Edward's mystery secret.

"What's your secret, Edward?" I whispered in his ear as I watched his eyes take in the scene before him.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later."

"No you'll tell me now or I'm leaving."

"Later." He whispered back.

I got up ready to walk away when Edward grabbed my arm.

"I have to go to the bathroom chill."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"Because I wouldn't lie to you."

"Let me come with you."

"Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you. I just don't trust any guys in here."

"Soon you'll have to let me out of your sight."

"I have forever to watch you."

"And soon I'll be indestructable like you and no one can take advantage of me."

"Exactly and no."

"Your silly." I said as I giggled when he pulled me on to his lap. Like in my room I forgot about everything and pecked him on his lips.

A/N:It's short I know but school sucks and so do older siblings

I don't know when I'll release Edward's secret because I have to ask him what it is!Lol I'm joking but I'm contenplaiting on what his secret is.


	7. One in a Million

A/N:I still don't own anything

Hannah montanna sucks but I love the song One in a million.

Sorry it took so long I really had to go camping and I couldn't come home because my mom got mad that me and my sister got into a fight so my sister couldn't drive me home and I'm rambling so here it is.

Bella's POV

Edward wouldn't let me off even though everyone seemed more intrested in us in our own little world than the movie.

"Edward everybody's looking at us." I said breathlessly breaking away from the kiss. I caught my breath and dove right into another kiss. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I broke away and looked at the person. The puny security gaurd glanced at me and blushed. Edward growled under me and the lanky boy stepped back somewhat frightened. I hit Edward lightly making my hand hurt. I shook my hand and Edward grabbed it and kissed it. I blushed and the lanky boy coughed.

"Um you two will have to stop doing what your doing or you'll have to leave."

"We'll leave then." I said getting off of Edward's lap and pulling his hand with me. Edward got up and followed me out the door. We got into his car and sped off to the closest resturant which happened to be the first place we went to eat together after my attack years ago. We sat down at the same booth, and I ordered the same food. The waitress was different but still acted the same, which to a point pissed me off. I glared at the waitress who came too often when she came to give me the check. Edward took the check out of my hands when she left and put an amount I couldn't see, he grabbed my hands and walked us out being pretty physical.

On the ride home while the sun was setting and the clouds were turning pink Edward grasped my hand and talked about the upcoming events.

"Edward, What did you think of the movie?" I asked when he was done talking.

"You mean the parts when I was watching?"

"Yes."

"Well, actually I wasn't really watching." He said putting up his famous crooked grin.

"Tsk, Tsk and what was the item of your infatuation? I bet it was the brunette on your left side" I joked

"Wrong side, love." Edward said his teeth gleaming from the dashboard lights.

"Oh the blonde in front of us. I understand you do like blondes." I giggled out.

"You're aubsurd Bella!" Edward said with a smile.

"Oh you mean the red head behind me. I knew you looked behind me too many times."

"Yes, thats exactly who I was looking at." He said sarcasm coating his voice as he rolled his eyes.

"So what was she thinking about?" I asked pretending to be uninterested.

"She was watching the movie and actually thinking about the concept and the main idea, unlike the blonde and brunette who was thinking about things I would only think about you with and I hope you only think of me about."

"Oh that's interesting because the red head actually whispered into my ear about you." I said wiggling my eyebrows, looking really stupid.

"Really, what did she say?" Edward asked uninterested.

"That she wanted to know why all the people were creaming over you."

"She thought I was ugly?" Edward said acting hurt.

"No not exactly!" I said trying to help his fake wounded ego. "She just didn't think you were cute enough to cream over."

"Thanks that helps a whole bunch!" Edward played.

"Will a kiss heal your wounded ego?" I asked.

"Maybe." I kissed his cheek and turned on his radio turning to a Linkin Park song.

I glanced about watching the trees fly by and headlights disapeer behind us. Nothing seemed to matter but Edward's freezing hand in mine and the music blasting out of the speakers. Before I knew it the white house came out of the mushy green abyss emiting a glimmer from the moonlight

A/N: UGH I hate camping as much as I hate school!


	8. The Unfolding

A/N: I don't own anything!

A couple of chapters ago when Bella and Edward were fighting, I was more me(The redhead part of me) then Bella during the fight.

I wrote this with Pretender by Foo Fighters and Fallen Through by Skye Sweetnam.

Give me everything that you think please!!! I want to improve my stuff!!!!!

Edward's secret might come out a little in this chapter and the next and it's not about Tanya liking him because Bella already knows it. But who is the other girl?????? I haven't decided!

The Unfolding

Bella's POV

Edward dragged me up to the white house. The summer breeze played with my hair making the curls fly above my head. I tried taming my hair when we got into the living room and saw Alice sitting riggid on the couch with Jasper. I shot Alice a questionable glance when a strawberry blonde streak passed by me messing up my hair again. I looked over to Edward and saw a girl attached to his side. My eyebrows raised and the color green filled me up and I threw another glance at Alice. Alice grabbed my hand and sped me upstairs.

"I'm taking it that Edward didn't tell you." Alice said uncertainly.

"What didn't Edward tell me? Because I'm about to burst!" I almost yelled noting that we were in Edward's room. The bed seemed oddly inviting and my eyes seemed to droop significantly. I shook my head and focused on Alice.

"Do I know her?" I nearly screamed, my legs weakening from my weight.

"You've heard of her." Alice added weakly.

Something in my mind clicked and I remeber the many conversations of the beautiful Denali girls "It's Tanya!"

"You know her name?" Alice asked even though knowing the answer.

"Edward said that she had a thing for him and said he prefered brunettes. Am I missing anything?"

"Ask him yourself because it's him to tell you." Alice said walking out the door.

I walked to the bed and collapsed, my hair fanning out. I stared at the moon bright and so misunderstood. I could see my reflection in the window but I tried looking beyond it and into the trees. The sheets were nice and soft so I got under them and curled into a little ball. I didn't understand why I started crying but when I started I just couldn't stop. Visions of the soft peaceful demise of myself reaccured more vividly than my best memory could of come up with. I could feel his hands prying to get my legs open even if they wouldn't budge. I was tempted to scream but I didn't want the ghost to have the satisfaction so I bit my lip instead. Suddenly all of my oxygen seemed to blow out and I couldn't breath. I gasped for as much air as I could but it wasn't enough. Sweat broke into little beads licking my skin and leaving it's mark. I could feel his grimy hands clench my sides as his hips grinded into mine. His lips crashed into mine and his tounge wiggled it's way into my mouth. I knew I wasn't going to last long without the screaming but I lasted for as long as I could. His final plunge made a whimper into a scream. I was surprised by the loudness, it hurt my ears as I still gasped the tainted ghost's air.

A group of blurs appeared around me but I hid my face in my hair. Cool fingers undid the curtain of hair, and kissed my forehead. I struggled out of Edward's grasp when I saw another girl besides Tanya, who was still attached to him, clutching him tightly. I walked out of the room the ghost pain expanding through the body. I didn't make half way down the stairs when I collapsed Edward lifted me and I wiggled out of his grasp. I eventually got to the door with Edward and his two croonies following slowly behind.

"I'm going home." I said when I got to the door.

"I'll drive you. You're not stable enough." Edward said deattaching the two and reached for me.

"No, I don't want to break up the reuniting threesome I'll walk."

"It's too far I won't let you."

"Like you won't let me know your secret. I'll walk."

Alice came down the stairs and interupted the mini fight that we were having.

"I'll drive her I have to talk to Charlie anyway. I think he's ready to send Bella away."

"Away from where?" I asked not understanding what was going on through the minds.

"Just come with me Bella. You're gonna need me." Alice said grabbing my hand and Jasper's. We walked out to her yellow porche and rode to my house.

Charlie was waiting outside with a large person talking to him. I thought it was Jacob untill Sam looked at the car. Alice got out of the car first and then Jasper and then me. The drizzle fell and I welcomed it when I lifted my face to the droplets. Everybody stared in shock when I started twirling and tripping onto the grass,laughing. The rain seemed to clean me from everything that decleaned me. My laughter was hysteric and uncontrolable.

"Bella come inside, you'll get sick." Charlie said in a caring type voice that he rarely used.

"Okay daddy!" I said as I kissed his cheek and passed him going into the kitchen to find an eaten pepperoni pizza. I grabbed a peice and sat next to Alice on the couch.

"Bella, Jasper and I have to go and you and Charlie need to talk, okay?" Alice asked.

"Sure!" I said having a emotional flip with Alice.

"Alright, bye" Alice and Jasper said as they waved and stepped out of the door.

A/N: Hey now I'm going to ask for what you want to happen in the story, if you want me to quit or what you want me to add. And if you don't like how I did anything tell me so I can make it better.


	9. Only You

A/N: I don't own anything.

I wrote this with Brighter by Paramore and others I can't remember.

I'll write some in a little while I hope

Only You

Bella's POV

I heard Charlie chat with Sam in the doorway. I payed attention more too the pizza then I did to them talking but I caught snippets of "Thank you's" and "You've helped me so much". When Charlie came and sat down next to me, I was started on the crust which topped off the whole pizza. Charlie sighed, shook his curls, and turned on the T.V. I could tell he was stalling but I didn't push him. I would watch all the sports he wanted, I didn't want to fall into my nightmares. I could tell he was struggling for the words that just wouldn't come out. Finally he just gave up, turned off the T.V., and turned towards me.

"Bella, how are you?" Charlie asked akwardly.

"I'm okay. How about you Dad?"

"No, how have you been since you know?" He asked

"I'm getting better if that helps." I said waiting for an expression to betray his face.

"Do you want to visit Renée? I'm sure she'd love to have you and help you." Charlie offered.

"I want to stay here, Dad. I'm sure I'll miss all the green stuff and the protection of the clouds."

"Are you sure?" Charlie said wairily.

"I'm positive Dad. Now how about that game?" I said reaching for the remote and I never saw Charlie look at me like I was an angel sent from sports heaven. I turned on the T.V. and pretended to get into the game but I was so lost in my mind that I didn't know what type of game it was. Around midnight Charlie turned off the T.V. and I followed him up the stairs. When I entered my room I jumped in surprise to Edward laying on my bed his eyes closed.

"Where's your two girlfriends?" I asked walking past him to my bathroom tote.

"Last time I checked I only had one and she's standing infront of me." Edward said watching me through one eye.

"Oh well, what about Tanya who was attached to your hip?" I asked quietly, starting for the door.

"I wasn't attached to hers though." Edward said pointing his innocence out.

"What about the other girl?" I asked pointedly.

"An old friend that I used to know from Chicago. Bella, calm down. I'm not leaving you for anyone."

"I'm pretty sure they're much more cleaner than me."

"Tanya's nearly the slut of the town. You're nothing compared to her." Edward said, towering over me.

"But she's gorgeous and not a danger magnet, a guy magnet. And she's a vampire who's probably damn near perfect for you." I said tears shooting up into my eyes.

"No your damn near perfect for me and I don't want her and I don't understand why you can't get that. You can accept everything except for that." Edward said standing infront of me and lifting my chin trying to make me look at him.

"Edward, let me go change and I'll be back in a little." I said

"No, because you won't come back" Edward said.

"Yes I will! Now let me pass" I said as I walked into the bathroom and changed. I went out and crawled into my bed. I felt Edward's arm turn me over and I saw his face from the glow of the alarm clock.

"Bella, I love you. I want you to know that."

"Edward, I love you too. But I just don't believe that I'm good enough for you." I said staring at his face.

"Your perfect for me, love. You can't doubt that."

"Not tonight I can't. Tomorrow possibly." I said cutting him off with a kiss before he could say anything else. We rolled until he was on top of me and his hand was tangled in my hair. I had one hand tangled in his soft redish hair and one in the back of his neck. He whispered my name and disappered into the darkness after we pulled away, while my door opened when Charlie checked in on me.

"Hey Dad, can't sleep?" I asked as the bright light made my eyes throb.

"I could've sworn I heard you talking to someone." Charlie said looking confused.

"Only myself." I said so convincingly that Charlie didn't think twice as he shrugged his way out of the door. When the door closed an cool arm wrapped it's way around my body. I rolled onto the cold muscular body and kissed Edward's mouth. Edward broke away and rolled me off.

"Okay love, control yourself now. Charlie is listening really carefully and I think a banging headboard would give us away." Edward whispered and laughed quietly.

"No, I don't want to stop. Please don't make me stop Edward." I asked him pleadingly.

"Don't because I want to give it to you but I don't know if I'll be able to handle myself."

"Your Superman, Edward. PLEASE?!" I asked as loudly as I could to let us not be caught.

A/N: Man, I'm sorry I need to catch up with life it moves so fast! I have so much to catch up with.


	10. A neverending dream

A/N: I don't own anything

I wrote this to Only you by ashanti and I must not chase the boys by Play.

This has Edward's mommy in it which I'm thinking about writing her side when I'm done with this.

A Neverending Dream

Bella's POV

"Edward." I gasped and nearly screamed as my body convulsed with the relaxing feel of what had just occured."I never thought you could do that."

"Do what?" Edward said slightly confused.

"What you just did with your fingers. That wast the most amazing thing I have ever felt." I sighed laying back into my bed. Edward layed back too and I curled up to his side.

"My Dad taught me that" Edward chuckled out.

"Really? He taught you THAT" I asked out of breath.

"Yeah, my mom really enjoyed it."

"Oh, well you're great at it"

"Yeah you were really tense and your back had alot of knots."

"Thank you for doing that Edward."

"No problem, love. Now get to sleep." Edward said lightly doodling on my face with his fingers.

I slowly drifted into sleep savoring Edward's fingers on my face. Snow swirled around me and the cold bit at my nose. This was the reason I didn't like snow, it was too cold even if I was bundled up in fleece and cotton coats. My head was covered by a black beanie that was pulled down right above my eyes and I wore a scarf. I noticed a red short haired boy that I would know for miles.I ran trying to catch up and screaming his name. I ran towards him and when I caught up to him and tried touching him he turned abrutly and started up an unmarked street. Edward was holding something I couldn't see.

I followed him untill we reached a snowy two-story red brick house that stood out from the pale snow and the snowy pine trees. Edward walked into the house and I followed quietly. A brown haired man and a redish haired woman who were cuddled by the warm fire.

"Mom? Dad?" Edward shouted. Taking off his snowy boots and his snow covered coats. I giggled when Edward shook his hair free of snow like the time when he came back and was playing with Rosalie and Alice.

"Who'd you bring Edward?" A beautiful girlish voice asked that I fell in love with forever.

"What are you talking about Mom? I didn't bring anything except your favorite chocolate." Edward grinned as he rounded the corner and pulled out the box he was carrying down the street. His Mom squealed and jumped off of Edward's Dad running over to Edward. Elizabeth gave Edward an excited hug but nearly froze when she saw something behind me.

"Edward, who's this girl?" Elizabeth asked looking at me.

Edward looked right at me still holding up Elizabeth. It hurt to know that he was looking right through me."There's no girl silly Mom, its the door."

"No she has brown hair and really pretty brown eyes." Elizabeth said still gazing at me.

"Elizabeth, I think your comming down with something." Edward Sr. said gazing at me also but not seeing me.

"Your perfectly fine Elizabeth. I'm Bella." I said looking at her.

"How do you know my name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mom he's your husband of course." Edward said confused at where I was.

"Your husband said it and Edward talks about you very fondly." I said smiling warmly at the Edward who still looked at me without seeing me.

"How do you know my son?" Elizabeth asked getting down from Edward's arms and walked over to me.

"Let's talk somewhere else, your Edward's are looking at you funny." I said passing Edward Jr. and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I was surprised when he noticed I did. He shrugged it off and Elizabeth gave an excuse about being tired and we went into her room.

"How do you know my son?" Elizabeth asked sitting on the bed. She wore an elegent pale pink dress that reached the floor. Her hair matched Edward Jr. and so did her eyes which I soon got lost in.

"I love him. I'm from the future I guess you can say." I giggled at her bewildered expression.

"How can you love him and why are you wearing jeans? It's not proper-like." Elizabeth said still bewildered.

"I don't know I just do and I told you I'm from the future it's okay for women to wear jeans." I giggled out again.

"So Bella... how does my son look like in the future?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"Mrs. Masen he looks the same except for the eyes. His eyes in the future are golden sometimes or black."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He really is gorgeous and perfect at everything." I said laughing silently.

"Well mother's always know best." She said obviously proud.

"Yes he is very respectable towards everyone." I said reaccounting the many times he was too pleasant.

"That's what I taught him."

"Yes and let me tell you he looks just like you!" I said looking at her soft, warm eyes and her red hair.

"Edward really wanted Edward Jr. to look like him but I guess the odds became different." Elizabeth giggled.

"I'm going to marry him soon."I said glancing at my ring finger that held the same ring as Elizabeth did.

"You must make him very happy then. He doesn't even bother a glance towards any other girls."

"Well he didn't really like me at first." I said reacalling the first day at Forks High School.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was too appealing for him."

"In what ways?" Elizabeth asked tentative.

"The smell of my blood. He's a vampire." I explained lightly.

"No he isn't." She said ignorant.

"Alright, he isn't but that doesn't mean he doesn't love me though right?" I asked confusing myself.

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Elizabeth said confused lightly.

"I should go." I said getting up. She got up too and walked me to the door and opened the door."Be with your family the most you can okay. Because they might not be there forever."

I walked out into the snow and took one last glance at the red brick house I would hope to see soon. I walked out trying to find my way I tripped into the snow and I shot up from the coldness.

The sunlight strained through the clouds and Edward layed lazily beside me. I glanced at him and still saw the teenager who brought home his Mother's favorite chocolate.


	11. Heartbreaker

A/N:I don't own anything.

I wrote this with Heartbreaker by Pink, I'm in heaven when you kiss me by ATC, and I want to know by Joe.

You can look in my profile for Edward's house and fanart that inspired me for this.

Heartbreaker

Bella's POV

I layed back down on my bed. The coolness of Edward's face on my shoulder made me glance over at his closed eyes. I kissed his forehead and started brushing his hair with my fingers. I layed my head on his hair and traced my fingers along his neck and down to his exposed arm that was wrapped around my waist. Edward lifted his head and kissed my neck. I looked at him and kissed his lips. I traced the outside of his mouth with my kisses. I kissed his mouth again and he rolled me onto him while we kissed. Edward rolled us over so that he was on top. I angled my head up slightly closing my eyes and I felt his cool breath linger on my lips. His arm was bent and his bicep brushed against my hair. While we continued to kiss Edward reached for my thigh and stroked it lightly. I could feel everything that was going on through the thin fabric. One arm lightly layed off to the side and one tangled into his bronze hair.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked as soon as we broke apart for air.

With my eyes still closed I answered,"How good your lips and hands feel."

Edward kissed me again and we were dove back in to the never ending oblivion of pleasure. Edward was still stroking my thigh when the doorbell rang. I groaned when he pulled away.

"Do you want to answer that?"Edward asked me.

"Depends who it is." I said after I kissed him again. The doorbell rang again more impaitently a couple more times.

"It's Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. They want to watch a couple of movies and me." Edward said before diving into another kiss.

"BELLA, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Jessica screamed.

I groaned and pushed Edward onto the floor by the window. I climbed into his lap kissing him, while he tangled his fingers through my hair.

"BELLA!" Jessica yelled again. I attempted to get off of Edward but he grounded my hips into his. I moaned in pleasure and so did he while he kissed my neck. His lips found mine again and we started again. Edward kept one hand on my hips and one tangled into my hair.

"BELLA!" Lauren called this time."WE KNOW BOTH OF YOU ARE IN THERE!"

I grounded my hips into his one last time before I got up. Edward grasped at my hips kisssing my neck."Edward don't make this hard we can continue this tonight possibly at your house."

Edward groaned and layed back onto the bed while I went down stairs and answered the door.

"It's called a phone. Try using one before you come over one time," I aimed toward to Jessica and Lauren,"Edward come on down please!"

I lead the three towards the living room. I let them get settled while I went upstairs to get Edward. I walked into my room and the boy who brought his mother chocolate home and the man who made out with me only seconds ago was gone. I went back down stairs in a daze tripping on the last stair like I always did. Expecting cool arms to save me from my old friend the floor but I went crashing anyways.

"Bella are you alright?" Angela asked as she ran towards me.

"He left." I whispered wincing from the slash of the words and not from my newest scar.

"Bella, let's get you to the hopital your bleeding pretty badly." Angela said while Jessica and Lauren helped me to Jessica's car.

"Don't get blood on the seats please." Jessica said from the drivers seat. Angela held a wet cloth, she got before we had left, against my injury.

"I'll try my best." I said making sure not a drop was spilt on her seats. I was rushed to Dr. Cullen instantly.

"Now Bella, what have you done, for this latest injury to happen?"

I grinned sheepishly,"Fell down the stairs. A classic Bella."

"No Edward?" Carlisle asked his eyebrow furrowing.

"He left me." I said casting my glance downwards.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said while Carlisle worked with steady hands stiching the reopened scar from my old motorcycle.

Carlisle went into his office and Alice appeared.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked holding her breath.

"The fact that Edward left me hurts more than the injury if that's what your asking." I said looking at Angela. Lauren and Jessica had left tired of hanging around only for me.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. That's a guarantee." Alice winked at me.

"Sure. He leaves for no reason."

Edward ran towards me his hair windswept. "Bella are you alright?"

"Peachy."

"Sorry I ran out." Edward said guilt ridden.

"Why did you?" I whispered.

"I'll explain later." Edward whispered when Carlisle came out of his office.

"Bella, take some of these and you'll be fine." Carlisle said giving me a couple of pills and a cup of water. I took them and Edward helped me hop off the seat and walk to Alice's Porche.

"I knew you guys were rich but not this rich!" Angela exclaimed hopping in the front seat while letting me and Edward in the back.

"Edward got me it for abducting Bella and making her happy." Alice bragged.

"Oh my, Edward you want to get me a Porche for Christmas?" Angela asked looking back to us cuddling.

"What color do you want?" Edward joked.

"How about black." Angela joked back.

"Okay!" Edward said tracing figures on my face.


	12. Sober

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Sorry for the delay couldn't think of anything.

The songs I used were Avril lavigne's Why, tomarrow, and naked, and Kelly clarkson's Sober.

EDWARD'S SECRET IS FINALLY REVEALED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sober

Bella's POV

We sat in the Porche, driving away the problems that had arrosed. Forgetting about the past and focusing on the present, going down the black asphalt as fast as we possibly could. Angela would laugh and chat animatedly with Alice and Edward while I was forgotten miles away. The only thing that made sure that I was here was the song pouring slowly out of the radio. I had realized that I never really knew Edward's secret but I didn't bother ruining everyone's good moments. I was cuddled up next to Edward but he hardly even reconized my body next to his.

"Bella!" Alice screamed as I threw up all over her floor.

"Sorry Alice. I'll clean it up," I coughed. Alice pulled over while everyone hopped out. Everything was moving too fast and spinning, I tried breathing in but found my lungs weren't attached to my body anymore, still moving at fast speeds down the road. Another round of nausea came and I tried keeping down what was left in my stomach.\\

"Bella, I'll clean it." Alice said after a nudge from Edward.

"It's fine. Just let me find my lungs." I said breathlessly

"Bella, get out of the car." Edward said sternly.

"Bella, don't worry. You'll be okay." Alice said her optomtisc-self resurfacing.

I got out of the Porche grasping Alice at first, then falling on the wet ground. The road was empty except for the random and large semi-trucks. Angela leaned infront of me blocking the rain that was falling on my face. My head pounded as I grasped the fact that I wasn't sick untill just then. Edward whispered into his cellphone, his back to me. I had the strangest guess who he was talking to and would've bet everything I had that I was right. Alice tossed out the bag full of my body fluids and ushered us into her car.

Edward, with the cellphone still attached to his ear, sat where Angela had. Angela sat next to me, an open and ready bag for me. Edward groaned in the seat infront of me while Alice glared at him, obviously not pleased about what he was doing. Angela stroked my hair lightly comforting me with her somewhat cool hands. A strange guilt that I hadn't felt in a while consumed me, tears streaming down my face. Silent and graceful tears spilled over my eyelids.

I stared out the window, completely slient and watched as the clouds let their pain out. Alice sounded like a motorcycle when Edward whispered something into the cellphone. Although not intimadated by Alice he suddenly stopped and glanced behind his seat to glance at me. His face was somber, or maybe contemplaiting on something. Edward didn't look at my eyes suddenly ashamed and Alice had a triumphant grin, that disappered when something was screamed into the phone.

My eyes drifted shut on the way back to Forks and memories of before invaded my mind sucking up all the happiness. Soon my lungs felt like they gave up during the time when James attacked me. As James lurched forward, I shot up my, cold sweat dripping down my face. I sighed in relief when we were pulling up to Angela's house. I knew they would both abandon me, Alice would run to Jasper while Edward would be claimed by Tanya who still, after so long, was still here.

I climbed out of the car when we reached my house. I went to walk inside, after saying thank you to them both, but Edward caught my arm staring deeply into my eyes trying to find something within them.

"Alice, I'm not going home with you okay?" Edward said not looking away from me.

"That's fine." Alice said with a big smile on her face.

We walked towards the house silently. Edward hardly let me go when I went to unlock the door, we went inside and settled on the couch.

"What's your secret Edward?" I asked laying my head on his chest.

"Tanya likes me and you already know that, but," Edward said trying to muster out the words," I don't like her back and I never have but some stuff... happened once. It was an accident and way before you were born."

I nodded, I could understand him, I didn't have anything to hide but people make mistakes even if they aren't all the way human. "She was on the phone wasn't she?"

"Yeah." Edward barely choked out.

"And you were going over there weren't you?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Edward whispered ashamed.

"But you didn't." I said attempting to make him feel better.

"But I shouldn't have even thought about it."

"Your a person and people make mistakes."

"Don't try and make me feel better." Edward said standing up.

"Then what am I supposed to do. Sit here and watch you self destruct?" I asked sitting up on my own.

"Anything then what your trying to do for all I care."

"No, I'm not going to let you control my decsions."

Edward sighed and sat down next to me again and sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.


	13. The end

AWWW I love The Count of Monte Cristo! Its so sweet. Anyways to the story. The Mitch Hansen Band helped on this one. This is soooo short but the end sorry!!!

**Bella's POV**

I never realized how easy it was to let go of the past so easily. If everything was too easy where would be the challange in life. It had been a week since the minature roadtrip and Tanya had left realizing that she couldn't convert Edward to her. I was too strong of a drug, Edward said while he was being silly.I didn't realize that she left until I went to the house to growl at me while she ran out of the house. I can't describe the feelings I felt but Jasper was suddenly giddy about something and Edward was laughing, so I thought it was my fault, but I couldn't help it.I slept peacefully in Edward's arms, everynight and the haunting shadow of the man disappered. No longer did my face hold a frown for very long. And finally I was soon to be happy forever with the one who holds my heart dearly.

I woke to the early morning sun and the smile imprinted on Edward's face. I smiled at him and puckered my lips. His breath lingered on my cheeks before his icy lips connected with mine. I sighed and instead of the normal freezing of Edward, Edward smiled more and kissed me with more intesity before he disapeared. Bliss colored the day after Charlie left. The problems of what had happened slipped from my mind.

I noticed that life was to be so much easier with every stressful thing gone. The past is that and things that happened only make us stronger. And untill the day Edward leaves me again, I won't have a down pour disposition.


End file.
